Somebody Wrote Love
by fnl
Summary: As usual, Jackie and Hyde have some issues to work out, except this time, things end a little differently ... Future!JH


Just a cute little one shot with potential for expansion. I got the idea listening to Somebody Wrote Love by George Canyon. If you read the lyrics after this story is finished, I'm sure you'll figure out which lines, too. It kinda hit me and wouldn't leave me alone. Leave a review, if you don't mind :) Oh, and about the nickname ... yeah, it's kinda weird, but I thought it was cute.

And I know I'm a bad author. It's been a ridiculous amount of time since TS, hasn't it? Oops.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Life's a bitch," Jackie exclaimed, dropping her purse on the floor after having (rather loudly) slammed the apartment door. 

"And then you marry one," Hyde mused, immediately wishing he hadn't. Jackie flopped down in the chair across from him as he turned the page of the newspaper that was open on the kitchen table.

Jackie shot him a look. "Don't even say that word around me," she directed, letting out a huff.

Letting out a chuckle, Hyde looked up, amused. "Why not?" he teased. "Married, marriage, wedding, dress, doves -"

Again, Jackie glared. "Shut up, Mr. I Have The Best Girlfriend In The World, But I Don't Want To Marry Her Because I Am A Royal Ass."

Shit. He knew mentioning doves was going too far. Rolling his eyes at her obvious jab, he pretended he hadn't heard it. "What's up, Bubbles?"

Like he'd expected, she visibly softened at the nickname, but quickly regained her anger when she remembered what had made her mad in the first place. "Gertrude got engaged," she mumbled. "Bitch."

Hyde couldn't help but be amused by his girlfriend's antics, despite the conversation he knew was coming. "Which one's Gertrude?" he asked.

"She works in the food department. Fat cow. Her real name's Georgia Callaway or something dumb like that. Seriously, who names their kid Georgia?"

"Jackie, you had a doll named Georgia," Hyde pointed out.

"_Have,_ Steven. I _have_ a doll named Georgia, but -"

"Where the hell is she?" he demanded, getting up and going towards their bedroom, obviously in pursuit of his girlfriend's doll. "I thought I got all those damn things when we moved in here," he muttered, beginning to search their closet.

Jackie followed him, and leaned against the doorway. "You told me I could keep a few," she defended. "But back to the point." She undid her skirt and stepped out of it, and was just about to speak, but Hyde beat her to it.

Eyebrows raised, he gestured to his girlfriend who was now standing in front of him in only her underwear. "You're going to give me angry sex?" he asked, quickly becoming excited at Jackie's sudden change in behavior.

She shot him a disgusted look. "No," she replied shortly. "I'm just changing, Steven. I'm not going to lounge around here in my work clothes."

"Oh yeah," he responded, acting like he knew it all along, but sounding slightly rejected all the same. "Wait. What was the point?"

"That if someone like Gertrude can get married, what the hell is wrong with me?" she wailed, hanging up her clothes. "Wait." Spinning around, she narrowed in on Hyde. "Steven," she whispered. "Why don't you want to marry me?" She brought her hand up to his face, running her fingers across his lips before her hand began to move downward. "It would be," she paused before continuing, using the silence as a chance to mover her hand further down, almost past his stomach. "A lot of fun."

Jackie grinned wickedly when she heard her boyfriend's breathing hitch. Not moving her hand from its spot below his stomach but above her destination, she stood on tiptoes to press a kiss to the side of his jaw. Without thinking, Hyde turned her face towards his and kissed her hard. But soon, despite the lust induced fog that had filled his mind when his half naked girlfriend first laid her hands on him, rational thought began to take control. Breaking his lips away from hers, he snatched her hand and returned it to her side. "Jackie," he choked. "You can't seduce me into marrying you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Why not?" she asked, bring her hand back to its original position.

Something told Hyde that if he didn't stop her, she would honestly believe he had cracked and seduced him into marriage. "Jackie, no," he told her, more firmly than the first time. She pouted at him.

"So now my boyfriend doesn't even want me?" she responded, not sure if she was trying to cover up her embarrassment, or simply release her frustration.

He, however, heard the waver in her voice, and wondered if she actually thought he didn't want her. "Bubbles, no," he replied gently, sinking onto the bed behind him, his eyes level with the bottom of her bra. His eyes followed the white material up until he reached her shoulder, then the curve of her neck to her face. "Can you just … just put some damn clothes on, I can't talk to you when you're like that."

Without a word, she turned around and went into the closet, emerging a few minutes later wearing sweats and an oversized t-shirt.

"I didn't know you owned sweats," he commented, briefly scanning her outfit.

"There's a lot you don't know," she snapped back at him, now knowing that her words were a mixture of frustration, embarrassment, and sadness.

He sighed. Fuck. It almost wasn't worth fighting with her anymore, just to ensure he got what he wanted. "Jackie, come here," he instructed, leaning against the headboard.

She shook her head. "No," she stated, sounding as though she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do.

Rolling his eyes, Hyde patted the bed. "C'mon." Somewhat reluctantly, Jackie gave in and settled herself between his legs, leaning against his chest. "First of all," Hyde began, slightly irritated that she thought he didn't want here, although not entirely convinced she didn't realize she was overreacting. "Don't think I don't want you. You're hot, man. Hell, if you weren't my girlfriend, and I saw you on the street somewhere, I'd totally seduce you."

"Thank you?" Jackie asked hesitantly, unsure if it was supposed to be a compliment or not, but fully convinced it was the best she was going to get out of him.

"The point is," he sighed into her hair. "The point is, why are you so jealous of them, Bubbles? You've got more than they ever will.

"Except a husband," she muttered quietly.

But he heard her, and she felt him stiffen. Suddenly, it was too much. Suddenly, it wasn't worth it. "Fine," he muttered, pushing her far enough forward that he could get out from behind her.

"Steven, where're you going?" Jackie asked, suddenly scared as she watched him leave the bedroom – _their_ bedroom.

"Out," came his clipped response. "Don't wait up."

Hastily slipping off the bed, Jackie was suddenly overcome with memories of him and other girls – the nurse, Sam, Rachel, or whatever the hell her name was. She knew what he got like when he got mad. He became impulsive, and stopped thinking logically. "Steven!" she called, pushing the thoughts of the girls aside and running out into the hall. "I love you, I don't ca -"

But when she got to the door, he was already gone.

* * *

Restlessly, Hyde roamed the few streets of Point Place, continuously replaying the fight in his mind. He was so sick of her being so damn disappointed every day when she'd come home to find he hadn't planned some elaborate proposal. Sick of her exaggerated sighs when she read the announcements page in the paper. Sick of her extreme jealousy towards any of her friends or coworkers who got married. A girl like Jackie didn't suit jealousy. The whole time he'd been with her, she'd been this confident woman who was completely sure of herself and what she was doing, and now she was jealous of Gertrude from Foods? 

Today, something was different, though, and as Hyde stopped at a traffic light, he realized why today was so unordinary. Why it had taken him twice as long as usual to get upset with her, and why he had been unusually understanding.

Finally, he decided that it was worth facing his fears so she could be happy. And when his eyes fell on the corner store across the street, he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

It was late when Hyde finally slid through the apartment door. Moving slowly, as not to wake his sleeping girlfriend, he slipped out of his clothes, leaving them on the floor as he crawled into bed. 

"Where were you?" Jackie's voice made him freeze in place, and he squinted in the dark to find her face, only to realize her back was to him.

"Out," he replied softly, repeating what she already knew. He reached out to touch her, but upon contact, she only flinched and moved away. "Jackie …"

"No, Steven." Rolling over she faced him. "You have to stop doing this. Do you have any idea what I go through when you take off for the night just because you can't handle a few thoughts running through your head?"

"Jackie," he repeated, wishing desperately he knew what to say. Instead, he reached out again, hoping that this time she wouldn't pull away. She did, but only after he felt the warm tears on her cheek. "Bubbles," he whispered, his heart breaking at the thought of her here alone all evening, crying. _Just hold on a little longer,_ he thought as he moved closer to her, pulling her towards him before she had a chance to move away. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her so she couldn't get away. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, hoping to calm her down. The truth was that he had nothing to be sorry about.

Jackie sighed. "We'll talk about it tomorrow," she finally conceded.

* * *

"Morning, Bubbles." Hyde was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the same paper he had been the night before when his girlfriend walked into the kitchen 

Jackie yawned and poured herself some coffee. "Mornin', Puddin' Pop," she replied, taking the Entertainment part of the paper and sitting down to skim over the more interesting articles. They both read in silence – it seemed their dispute from the previous night had been resolved without words.

"So I was thinking," Hyde said, getting up and putting some bread in the toaster. "That we could go for a drive this morning."

Jackie frowned. "Steven, we have to meet our stupid friends in about four hours," she said. "And if more guys check out Donna than me, like the last time we went for a 'drive' that led to me not having enough time to get ready, you're going to be in serious trouble."

Rolling his eyes, Hyde popped and started to butter the toast. "Relax Jackie," he said, handing over her breakfast. "You'll have at least an hour to get ready."

"Two hours," she negotiated, narrowing her eyes.

"An hour and a half."

"Two hours." She remained adamant.

He raised his eyebrows. "One hour or I'm never taking you out for supper again.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly, deciding to not make a rare event a non existing one. She finished her toast before leaving to go get dressed.

Once her back was turned, Hyde grinned. Hopefully, she wouldn't even want to go meet their friends. Just stay here with him, or more specifically, stay in his bed with him.

* * *

"Steven, where are we going?" Jackie was whining already. "Mount Hump is the other way." 

Hyde smirked at her. "A bit eager, are we?" he asked as they drove past the outskirts of Point Place

"No. I just don't understand why you're taking me on a trip to nowhere when we live in the middle of it!"

"Relax, Jackie," he instructed. "It's an art tour."

"Really, Steven?" she asked skeptically. "Because all I can see are fields and cows." Leaning her head against the window, she sighed at the scenery, or lack thereof. "I'm bored, Steven."

"Then look at the art," her boyfriend instructed. "Look, there's some on that billboard."

Jackie looked to see some very offensive words spray-painted over an advertisement for some motel. "Hm," Hyde said, nodding his approval. "Look," he said, slowing down as they approached an overpass. "That guy's too scared to ask his girlfriend to marry him."

Jackie smirked, though the line ran a little too close to home. "Sound familiar?" she asked, keeping her tone light, grinning at her frowning boyfriend before directing her attention to the red "Marry me" which was followed by a series of circles, each with a little triangle inside. "What are those?" she asked as Hyde slowed right down on the deserted highway, both of them staring intently at the graffiti. The shapes at the bottom were larger than the ones at the top. "They almost look like … soap bubbles. What the hell?"

Hyde remained silent as Jackie puzzled in the seat next to him. Suddenly, she shrieked and leapt across the middle seat to wrap her arms around his neck. Everything made sense all of a sudden. Why he was out so late, the early morning drive, the "art tour". "Steven!" she cried, peppering his face with kisses as he concentrated on pulling the car over to the shoulder and putting it in park. "Is that a proposal?"

"Do you want it to be?" Hyde asked, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable and a little afraid

"Yes!" his girlfriend shrieked again, forcing him to face her so she could kiss him properly. "Yes!"

"Alright," Hyde conceded. "But there's one more thing."

"What?" Jackie eyed him suspiciously, convinced he was tacking some sort of ten year engagement onto the deal.

He turned to her and grinned wickedly. "Still want to go to Mount Hump?"


End file.
